


Вопрос веры

by leoriel



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмилия отправилась в Америку, потому что охотилась за чудесами. Чудовища нашли ее раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос веры

_У нас очень тихий город. Здесь никогда и ничего не случается._  
Е. Шварц. «Дракон».

 _Лучшее из лучшего — покорить чужую армию, не сражаясь._  
Сунь Цзы.

Все началось из-за рыжего эмигранта-ирландца.  
Полвека назад он предал зеленые холмы родины и построил паб на месте индейского кладбища. Не сказать, что это повлияло на атмосферу – чуть больше пролитого пива, сплетен по городу и пара давних смертей, но Дину здесь нравилось.  
В своем дневнике отец писал кратко: двадцать лет назад он с Бобби что-то здесь изгонял. Сыновей Джона Винчестера ирландец привечал, как своих собственных, и за ненароком брошенное «да вроде чисто все, Патрик» Винчестеры могли рассчитывать на комнату в мотеле напротив и бесплатное пиво.  
Сэм забегаловку с затершейся вывеской не любил, но незаслуженно. Пиво было на вкус демократично-американским, духи мертвых индейцев сохранились лишь в шутках завсегдатаев «Эй, Патрик, что там говорят кости твоих краснокожих, будет дождь или нет?». А уж девочки у Патрика всегда бывали отличные, даже если и не коренные ирландки.  
Отец работал чисто, знаменитый подвал двадцать лет назад был замурован, пороги посыпаны солью, а древесина пролита святой водой, почему бы вместо вечера с годовой подшивкой местных газет не сходить выпить? Для Сэма очевидная аргументация никогда не работала.  
Поэтому Дин Винчестер, хороший парень и охотник на нечисть, шел в «Настоящий Ирландский Паб с настоящим ирландским пивом и живой музыкой». Живая музыка прожила не дольше очередного открытия, встреченная по дороге красотка оказалась девочкой местного байкера, пацан из мотеля обратился к Импале «сэр, мне отогнать вашу рухлядь?» – день не задался прямо с утра.  
Первым, что увидел Дин, были ноги.  
Стройные женские ножки заканчивались коротенькой юбкой и изгиб, соединявший их с напряженной спиной, притягивал взгляд. Мисс Шикарные Ноги наклонилась еще ниже, почти легла грудью на стол и, если бы была партия Дина, загнать шары в лузу могло и не выйти.  
От барной стойки прокатился одобрительный гул – сегодняшнее общество состояло из ценителей женского бильярда и крепкого ирландского пива. Дин подумал, что давно не играл в бильярд в барах.  
Спина выпрямилась, поправила рыжие волосы и сказала:  
– Твоя очередь, Патрик.  
Патрик всегда напоминал Дину засидевшегося на суше пирата. Его манера нанимать миниатюрных американочек-официанток была данью традиции поднимать красотку на рею.  
– Не спеши, девочка. А то скоро меня разоришь. Ты у нас наглая и рыжая, как моя ведьма-сестричка. Какой-то урод свернул ей шею в Висконсине, нехорошо с ним потом получилось.  
– Тогда еще партию? Кто-нибудь хочет? – можно было подумать, что только сегодня она взяла в руки кий. Неловкое переминание с ноги на ногу, робкие попытки направить шар взглядом – «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть случится землетрясение, пришествие ангелов, и мой шар закатится в лузу», и, пожалуй, беспомощно взметаемые ресницы. Знакомый прием. Я первый раз играю в бильярд, но пока мне везет, совершенно случайно я выиграла все ваши деньги.  
Здесь полагалось быть комментариям «Так его, детка», «Иди сюда, я покажу тебе, как играют мужчины», «Выиграешь, я куплю тебе пиво!», «Да он промахивается мимо дырки в сортире! Рыжая, сыграй с нами – он болтун и профан».  
– Неплохо играешь, шотландочка.  
– Привела с собой парочку лепреконов?  
– Конечно, а шары для меня закатывает кучка маленьких брауни, – кивнула рыжая. – За сараем припаркована моя кэльпи, переносящая сквозь пространство и время. Давай я тебя поцелую, и ты скажешь своей милой Бригите, что тебя очаровал шотландский суккуб и ты отдал ему все свои деньги.  
– Не шути с суккубами, милая. У нас тут целый охотник на нечисть. Винчестер, не хочешь посыпать девочку солью?  
– Шотландия – это ведь в Англии? Неудивительно, что они перешли на волынки и юбки. Получается, ты рыжая англичанка?  
Рыжая неангличанка приподняла бровь:  
– Грубый пьяный не рыжий американец, мне станцевать тебе джигу, спеть гимн Шотландии или сыграть на волынке?  
Дин оценил длину юбки и решил, что партию бильярда вполне заменят старые добрые ирландские танцы. В своем дневнике, обойдя вниманием изгнание призраков, в примечаниях Джон Винчестер советовал сыновьям как-нибудь заглянуть к Патрику и вместе с пивом оценить прелести джиги и рила. Обычно примечания предлагали еще раз проверить могилу или сжигать кости, полив их бензином. Сэм подозревал, что эту главу за отца написал Бобби.  
– Дин, чертовски рад тебя видеть. Не посыпай никого солью, пока Джина не нальет тебе пива. Мэтт, тебе уже хватит. И я просил бы не оскорблять девочек в моем баре!  
– Привет, Дин, я так соскучилась, – рыжая подошла к нему и прежде, чем Дин вспомнил, как избежать наваждений суккубов, звонко чмокнула его в щеку. – Ты просто не представляешь, мы были с Доктором в Лондоне, Испании, а потом в Южной Америке, а потом на нас напали индейцы, инопланетяне построили пирамиду, и далеки захватили Венецию, мы сражались и плавали на гондолах, а потом королева сказала, что… Дин, я ужасно соскучилась по тебе, Импале… и Сэму. Тебе принести пива? Джина, крепкого стаута. Я тебя неделю ждала, работала в пабе – мог бы и сказать, как конкретно он называется! Доктор чуть не забыл меня в Ирландии в 18 веке. Эти чертовы англичане…  
Дин разрывался между желанием позвонить Сэму, вернуться за кольтом – увы, без серебряных пуль, – и начать чертить защитную пентаграмму… или узнать поближе демона, предпочитавшего тела знакомых с ним рыжих шотландок.  
Очень трудно убить демона, который играет в бильярд и знает твое любимое пиво.  
– За счет заведения.  
У Джины, дочери Патрика, тоже были отличные ноги, и Дин до сих пор помнил, как она учила его танцевать рил, пока Сэм проверял очередную версию про местное кладбище.  
Сэм вряд ли бы одобрил странную рыжую девушку, которую Дин не мог вспомнить, только потому, что ей приглянулась Импала.  
Странная рыжая девушка отхлебнула пива и продолжила свой ненормальный рассказ:  
– Ну, а потом я потерялась. Ты же знаешь Доктора, он все время где-то теряется, я попросила его потеряться где-нибудь в окрестностях паба, разминулись с тобой на неделю и три паба в окрестностях. Пока искала тебя, нашла это место, устроилась к Патрику, три дня назад заезжал Бобби, вел себя точно так же, вот как ты сейчас, и меня не узнал.  
– Эм… – начал Дин, пытаясь придумать, что нужно говорить дальше.  
Обычно девушки, которых он потом не мог вспомнить, начинали его в чем-нибудь обвинять. Или учились с ним в очередной школе, жили на соседней улице или не видели его после того, как «демон вылез из раковины и сожрал нашего Гарольда», но всегда успевали безнадежно влюбиться. Поразительная такая способность.  
– Эми. Эмилия Понд, – Дин стал перебирать в голове демонов, способных на чтение мыслей. – Мы договорились, что мне больше нравится Эми, потому что Эмилия звучит, как в сказке. Знаешь, если девочку зовут Эмилией, у нее должна быть злобная тетя, которая водит к ней психиатров, и воображаемые друзья…У тебя никогда не было воображаемых друзей? Хотя я уже спрашивала. А потом ее попытался бы съесть злобный монстр. Ерунда, правда? Кстати, мы исключили суккубов, демонов, сирен, лепреконов, вампиров, ведьму и штригу, хотя Сэм до сих пор в это не верит. Видишь, я все еще ношу тот крестик – Доктор смеется. Хотя он готов поверить, что Христос был Повелителем Времени и процесс регенерации был неграмотно прерван, но я все равно католичка.  
Дин добавил к ногам неплохую линию декольте и умение словами отвлекать жертву – еще один довод в пользу сирены.  
– Дин, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты выглядишь странно. Что-то с Сэмом? То есть Сэм – это все еще Сэм и… Только не говори мне, что в первый раз меня видишь, а Сэм сидит в мотеле, потому что на въезде у вас заглох двигатель, в этой дыре нет нужных деталей, и ты зашел к Патрику впервые после трех лет… О боже, я столько тебе уже рассказала, а мы еще не встречались. Ривер Сонг будет долго смеяться. Ривер, черт, да она знала!  
Ривер Сонг – звучало неплохим псевдонимом для демона или тайной демонической организации. Ривер, Доктор, Эмилия… Дин обдумывал, успеет ли швырнуть в Эми солонку, когда Эми перехватила его руку и посолила принесенный Джиной бифштекс.  
– У Патрика серебряные солонки. Ты все еще собираешься чертить пентаграмму? Позвать Сэма, подать тебе мел? У нас мало времени, и я бы не возражала, если б ты еще раз меня поцеловал. В конце концов, я проехала автостопом полштата и гонялась за брауни с серебряной поварешкой.  
– Что?  
Эми проигнорировала вопрос, бросила взгляд на часы и быстро его поцеловала.  
– Ты выглядишь, как Доктор, которому я рассказываю, как вы с братом и Бобби изгоняете нечисть. Я гонялась за брауни с серебряной поварешкой, потому что деревянную они уже утащили. Не знаю, почему ваши кресты, серебро и святая вода здесь не работают. Или брауни атеисты, или в них взыграла национальная гордость. И они не опасаются возвращения в Шотландию, спокойно себе разбавляют славное ирландское пиво. Дин, мне правда пора, а то Доктор опять потеряется, попадет вместо Америки в какую-нибудь средневековую Францию, случайно способствует революции или… в общем, за ним лучше присматривать.  
– Тебя зовут Эми Понд, и ты говоришь, что не знаешь Желтоглазого Демона?  
– О, разве вы его еще не… Спойлеры, Ривер мне запретила. В общем, все будет в порядке. Ты ум…умный, славный, потрясающий парень. Все будет отлично, береги Сэма! И давай в следующий раз сыграем в бильярд, тот удар действительно нечто. И тебе нравятся мои ноги, ты мне это уже говорил, но каждый раз мне приятно.  
Эмилия Понд, рыжая шотландка с сомнительной биографией, испарилась за дверью, через которую минуту спустя зашел Сэм.  
– То есть она утверждала, что знает все о нас, Бобби, Импале, а потом просто исчезла, и ты не можешь сказать о ней ничего, кроме того, что у нее длинные ноги, и она классно целуется?  
Иногда Дин жалел, что возле индейского кладбища больше нет призраков.  
– Она сказала, что видела здесь брауни.  
– Или домовых эльфов из Гарри Поттера. Дин, тебе десять?

***  
– … а потом твой отец заложил душу, потому что твой брат опять умер? – Сэм кивнул, прислушался и спустил предохранитель; не то чтобы он не доверял святой воде и серебряным пулям, но эффективность любого оружия в руках охотника определяется скоростью реакции. – По-моему это здорово!  
Он едва не выстрелил, когда ее тень резко дернулась с места.  
– Ну, в смысле здорово, что ты знаешь, какие классные у тебя были родители. Когда мои умерли, я была совсем маленькой – как ты и Дин, когда ваша мама сгорела на потолке. Понимаешь, мне иногда кажется, что их совсем не было, и тетя Шерон их тоже не помнит – говорит о них только тогда, когда я напоминаю, что она раньше рассказывала.  
Эмилия Понд была слишком болтлива для одержимой или испуганной жертвы (Сэм никак не мог точно определиться) и носила на груди старомодный католический крест. За тонкой, почти картонной стенкой мотеля под пальцами Дина Винчестера щелкали кнопки старого кассетного плеера, и в наушниках оживали первые альбомы Led Zeppelin.  
«На эту ночь я хотела бы снять у вас комнату», – портье понимающе подмигивал Джону Смиту, положившему руку на талию юной мисс Понд. – «Две смежные комнаты, две кровати. Мой друг приехал сюда со своим братом». За спиной у счастливых влюбленных Сэм Винчестер пронес в номер мачете, ружье, пистолет и множество других неприметных вещей. Портье кивал и желал господам и милейшей мисс Понд «удачно провести ночь». Если он и верил, что Джон и Джеральд Смит действительно братья, то в темной сумке для ноутбука, должно быть, подозревал камеру для съемок семейного порно.  
За эти пару часов Сэм окончательно уверился, что вампир, оборотень, лепрекон разлюбил рыжих – нашел себе новую жертву или заскучал и отправился в паб за порцией бренди. Дин продолжал гонять на повторе Led Zeppelin, Эми болтала, не обращая внимания на мелованный круг. Это не имело ничего общего с нормальной охотой.  
– Как ты думаешь, с Дином ничего не случится?  
Сэм ответил ей шепотом, потому что они сидели в номере с закрытыми ставнями, напротив главной двери, и говорили так тихо, что было слышно, как скрипит половица, ветки стучатся в окно и у плеера щелкают кнопки.  
– У него там мачете, ружье с солью и бутылка со святой водой. Он мой брат и начал охотиться на нечисть, когда ты еще не пошла в школу, – Эми не выглядела достаточно убежденной, и это нервировало. – С ним твой чертов плеер. Он же приносит удачу?  
Эмилия Понд, не сумевшая превратится даже в ужин для нечисти, облегченно вздохнула и поделилась, что Led Zeppelin играли на первой вечеринке, куда ее пригласили. После ухода гостей ей подарили кассету, это было так невероятно, неописуемо мило – ничего не оставалось, кроме как потратить первые деньги на плеер. Поэтому он всегда и везде ей приносит удачу. Сэм сомневался, что кровь Эми на корпусе плеера приносит удачу, свои первые деньги он потратил гораздо разумней.  
Ветки снова постучались в окно, в соседней комнате Дин переключил трек.  
Эми спросила:  
– … а потом ты уехал в Стэнфорд, потому что вы поругались с отцом? Тогда ты встретил ту девушку, и она тоже сгорела на потолке?  
Сэм точно знал, где должен был находиться: в засаде рядом со своим братом. Охотники не болтают с приманкой и стараются не попадаться на мелочах вроде вторжения в частную собственность. Успех охоты определяет выбор момента: нужно появиться до того, как нечисть найдет свою жертву, но лучше еще и до того, как жертва вспомнит, что в гараже у нее есть дробовик.  
– То есть сера изменяла их кровь? Они выглядели точно также, но с ними что-то случалось?  
В общем-то, жители Кроатона казались людьми, никто не успевал ничего заподозрить.  
Сэм знал, где он должен был находиться, но не понимал, почему всю ночь сидит в темной комнате возле девушки, которая только напоминает ту странную девушку, которая вспомнила Дина, когда он не мог ее вспомнить, и ей все это рассказывает.  
– Было бы здорово, если бы ты опустил пистолет, – поделилась Эмилия три часа тринадцать минут и три секунды спустя. – Доктор, познакомлю тебя с ним, как только найду, всегда оказывается там, где происходят что-нибудь необычное… И не любит наставлять на людей разные огнестрельные штуки. Дин сказал, если выстрелить солью, все равно будет больно.  
Первой мыслью Сэма было, что Дин наконец доломал чертов плеер – заклинило клавишу, зажевало кассету; потом, что ветки на охоте не обязательно ветки. В соседней комнате вдребезги разбилось стекло; и пока Сэм ломал туда дверь – секунду назад казавшуюся такой тонкой, Эми легко перешагнула через защитный круг, споткнулась об одну из внешних свечей, опрокинула на себя бутылку со святою водой и... они вместе с дверью ввалились в соседнюю комнату.  
Дин Винчестер стоял посреди номера и целовался с оборотнем, сереной, штригой, вампиршей вместо того, чтобы снести ей голову. Оборотень, серена, штрига, вампирша поморщилась, заметив в руках Сэма Винчестера пистолет, и шагнула в окно третьего этажа под руку с его братом.  
Дин Винчестер удалялся за горизонт, как какой-то гребанный ангел. Утреннее солнце слепило глаза.  
– Я вспомнила, – сказала Эмилия Понд. – В лесу было темно, поэтому тогда я ее не узнала. Ее зовут Сяо Мэй, она инструктор по йоге.

– Дин научился летать, сбежал в окно с ключами, кредитками и китаянкой. Все, что у тебя есть – пистолет, соль и рыжая цыпочка, которая не умеет стрелять, – на другом конце линии повисла неловкая пауза. – Сынок, вы в полной жопе.  
– Скажи своему другу, что она инструктор по йоге. Вдруг это важно, – Эми была просто кладезью бесполезных советов.  
Еще можно было бы вызвать дух Элкинза. Оккультизм, пентаграмма и свечи – несостоявшаяся жертва китайского демона пришла бы в восторг.  
Можно было сразу позвонить Гордону и дух Элкинза расспросить уже лично.  
– Бобби, мы убивали вампиров. Все, что мне нужно - вернуть Дина и закопать эту тварь. В дневнике отца не нашлось ни слово о том, что вампиры умеют летать: ни американки, ни китаянки.  
– Вампиры и не летают в Америке – это не сериал с Джеки Чаном. Иначе Элкинз и Гордон охотились бы в Калифорнии. В шесть утра я не понимаю метафоры – что именно с ними случилось? Они выпрыгнули в окно и у них выросли крылья, или красотка превратилась в летучую мышь?  
– Она инструктор по йоге, – Эми рядом кивнула. – Считаешь, они с Дином улетели в рассвет к духовному совершенству?  
– Вампир не стал бы дожидаться рассвета.  
Вампиры плохо переносят солнце, пьют кровь, не летают по воздуху, не страдают расовыми предрассудками и существуют – Сэм итак это знал.  
– Если оно наметило жертву, то вернется за ней. Азиатские демоны мстительны. Все это иностранное барахло и мода на азиатчину: амулеты, иероглифы, медитации, йога… Когда мы охотились с Беном в Детройте, я видел, как парня проклятие сожрало изнутри. Купил на e-bay статуэтку. Следующим стал мальчишка-курьер, сын приходского священника. Его брат был охотником, но это его не спасло. У них все иначе, ты должен был слышать. Драконы гуляют по небу, демоны – порождения какой-то энергии. Нельзя тащить к себе эту дрянь.  
– Драконы? Представляешь, тут пишут, что мы все произошли от небесных драконов, – Сэм пропустил момент, когда скучающая Эми взялась за его ноутбук. – Фуси и Нюйва. Ну, их любовь возродила погибшее человечество, остановила потоп и апокалипсис, а потом они поженились.  
Сэм не имел ни малейшего представления, какое отношение потоп и апокалипсис имеют к спасению Дина.  
– У нее не было чешуи, и огнем она не плевалась. Драконы – средневековая сказка.  
Если Эмилия Понд и была девственницей, то на кой черт вместо нее демон решил забрать Дина, было неясно.  
– Выкопай и сожги кости. Демон она или нет, многие твари привязаны к телу. Можешь нарисовать рядом с костями китайский иероглиф и прочитать мантры. Позвони, когда узнаешь что-нибудь дельное. И пока твоя потенциальная жертва не научилась летать, сходите на кладбище, в библиотеку и церковь – развеетесь, узнаете обстановку. Местный священник может быть в курсе. Если крест не сработает, попробуйте четки…

Один из отцов церкви в своих трудах писал, что когда демон овладевает городом, первым делом это касается кладбищ. Появляется больше свежих могил, но недавно поставленные кресты и надгробия выглядят заброшенными и ветхими, живые забывают про мертвых.  
Единственная городская библиотека оказалась безлюднее кладбища.  
Эми пролистывала подшивки старых газет, но не находила ничего необычного и откладывала их в сторону – одну за другой. Никаких знамений, убийств или исчезновений. Никаких признаков появления сверхъестественного или ее долгожданного Доктора.  
Три года назад в округе промышлял заезжий маньяк, но до Ричмонда он так и не доехал – полиция задержала его за превышение скорости. Семь лет назад закрылся один из местных заводов, за этим последовала череда разбоев, грабежей и пьяных драк, спустя два года штат поддержал программу одного из общественных центров и все успокоилось. Все это Сэм успел выяснить, не выходя из гостиницы, оставалось надеяться, что пожилая библиотекарша окажется хоть немного полезней.  
– Не понимаю, почему Эмилия привела вас именно к нам. Восточная культура, религия, драконы и медитации, – она неодобрительно приподняла бровь. – Кому сейчас это нужно?  
Сэм улыбнулся – обычно это срабатывало.  
– Я пишу диссертацию по трансформации религиозных воззрений у восточных эмигрантов. Какую культуру они приносят с собой, в какую в итоге вливаются. Ассимиляция – как азиаты становятся американцами, как воспринимает и позиционирует себя выросшее в чужой стране поколение, особенности билингвальной картины мира и вероятность возникновения культурных конфликтов…  
Библиотекарь поморщилась как старый охотник, нашедший вендиго в своем летнем домике. Со смесью узнавания, раздражения и без малейшего проблеска интереса.  
– Вы думаете, что ваше обаяние, нагромождение умных слов и улыбка не выдают того, чем вы занимаетесь на самом деле? – у нее был неприятный, ничего не выражающий взгляд.  
Такие люди не вызывают полицию до того, как ты успеваешь уехать из города, у них не хватит духу стрелять тебе вслед. Они выходят сразу на ФБР, проводят вечера за изучением особых примет террористов и любят разглагольствовать, как важно в полном опасностей мире сохранять гражданскую бдительность.  
В прошлом месяце Сэм видел, как гуль заканчивал ужинать сторожем возле пристани. Гражданская бдительность, которую приписывали покойному сторожу, нисколько его не спасла. На поиски твари ушло две недели и десять серебряных пуль.  
– Джерри, ты уже рассказал мисс Финч о своей диссертации? – Эми подняла голову от стопки газет. – Джерри написал пару статей для университетского сборника по восточной культуре и решил от теории перейти к практике. Мифотворчество, мифология, мифо… в общем что-то мифологическое в азиатско-американской культуре. Я даже не знала, что так говорят – азиатско-американская. Это почти как сказать, что ты шотландец и англичанин одновременно.  
– Значит, новые боги Америки для провинциалок? Когда я была в колледже, чтобы понравиться девушке, говорили, что изучают быт и культуру индейцев.  
– Про индейцев Джерри мне уже рассказывал. Какой-то парень в прошлом году получил за них премию, поэтому он решил найти что-нибудь новое. Переменить курс. Я написала ему про то, как устроилась здесь, и он сразу приехал меня поддержать. Правда, здорово? Мисс Финч, а давайте я сделаю кофе? – Эми исчезла за дверью в подсобку.  
– Вижу, вы совсем задурили ей голову. Откуда вы, мистер Смит? Принстон, Йель, Стенфорд? Думаете написать про нас книгу? С вашей линией подбородка обычно идут в юриспруденцию. Чего конкретно вы добиваетесь? Только не начинайте опять говорить про нашу обширную коллекцию книг – большую часть можно найти в интернете.  
Треть полок в зале отнимала стихийно разросшаяся «восточная секция», небрежно брошенная в неалфавитном порядке. Большинство из этих книг никто никогда не читал.  
– Эми говорила, в вашем округе живет несколько азиатских семей. Хотелось бы с ними встретиться. Если они уже успели ассимилироваться, то увидеть их детей или внуков. Обычное интервью, всего пара вопросов.  
Мисс Финч выглядела так, как будто Джеральд Смит ответил неправильно на самый простой вопрос в викторине.  
– У нас никогда не было азиатов – японцев, китайцев, вьетнамцев. Были негры, индейцы, парочка мексиканцев. Восточная культура раньше никого здесь не интересовала. После того, как эти открыли свой центр, старушка Роуз, мир ее праху, заказала парочку книг, которые оказались никому не нужны. Фанатам Дженкинса достаточно его слов вместо проповеди. Какая к дьяволу история азиатской культуры? У них теперь есть свое место для Духовного Возрождения.  
– И как к этому относится местный пастор? – Бобби был прав, дело нечисто.  
– Пастор? Здесь не подходящее место для веры. Церковь сгорела полвека назад, мы с сестрой только начали ходить в школу. Не скажу, что это кого-то расстроило. Приезжали святоши, хотели что-то там освятить и построить, клянчили деньги у штата, но мэр Джонсон умел расставлять приоритеты. Наши дороги до сих пор лучшие в округе. Если захотелось духовного поиска, спросите у Эми. Они недавно печатали купоны в газете.  
Про сгоревшую церковь не нашлось ни слова в старых газетах, словно до нее действительно никому не было дело.  
Как получилось, что за полвека округом не заинтересовались ни охотники, ни истребляемая ими нечисть?  
Свежие газеты он сначала проглядывал по инерции: изучил страницу с купонами, просмотрел письма читателей.  
«Эти пять лет изменили мою жизнь. Центр помог мне и моим друзьям найти свое место в мире, дал новые ориентиры», – писал в своей статье Гарольд Паркер, студент.  
«Центр – это место, благодаря которому я не беспокоюсь о своих детях и могу сохранять молодость», – соглашалась с ним Сэнди Спенсер, домохозяйка сорока семи лет.  
К статьям прилагались фотографии, но самые общие – этапы развития, открытые семинары, совместные пикники. Даже глава Центра упоминался вскользь: между дифирамбами мэру, предоставившему Центру новое здание, и объявлением для тех, кто хочет освоить чайную церемонию.  
Сэм обратил внимание на обложку, только когда возвращал номер на место.  
«Пять лет с Восточным Центром Духовной Культуры и Возрождения: из прошлого к будущему». Обычно сюда помещают фотографию отца основателя. Центр обошелся двумя девушками, взявшимися за руки – с первой полосы в камеру улыбались Сяо Мэй, инструктор по йоге, и Эмилия Понд.  
Дело с самого начала было в Эми, а Дин отказывался верить, что с ней что-то может быть не в порядке, и поплатился.

– Как ты думаешь, если приложить лед, обойдется? – Эми рассматривала в зеркало заднего вида фингал, набирающий цвет. – Сэм, к тебе это тоже относится. Как вы приводите себя в порядок после удачной охоты?  
Единственное, на что хватало сил после «удачной» охоты, – это заползти в номер и упасть без сознания.  
– Сэм, ты обиделся? Ты прямо как тетя Шерон. Когда она на меня злится, то перестает разговаривать. Сэм Винчестер? Ну, Сэээм.  
Сэм не чувствовал себя так неловко с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять. Отец ушел на охоту, они с Дином остались в номере, повздорили, выбирая каналы, и подрались подушками. Джон Винчестер застал сыновей в окружении парящих в воздухе перьев, но выволочку сделал именно Дину, и Сэм неделю злился на отца, потому что это было нечестно. В случившемся был виноват он один. Беззаботность Эми действовала на нервы сильнее, чем собственный срыв.  
– Мой психотерапевт, – со знанием дела продолжила Эми, – говорил, что если выплеснуть агрессию, становится легче. Вроде как разрешаются внутренние противоречия. Если хочешь, мы можем продолжить друг на друга орать, пока Сяо Мэй учит йоге твоего брата.  
Сэм был охотником и мог гордиться скоростью своих реакций, чего он не собирался делать, так это совершать одну и ту же ошибку два раза подряд. Особенно после того, как убедился, что она не может быть демоном возле библиотеки. Потому что демоны дерутся иначе – даже Мег, особенно Мег, они не чувствуют, не соблюдают границу, отведенную человеку его собственным телом. Эми Понд дралась тогда бестолково и безрезультатно – Сэм был выше, сильнее и убивал нечисть.  
– Сэм, может, замнем? Ты перепсиховал и сорвался – со всеми бывает. В средней школе я подралась с Лили Джексон из-за места в школьном спектакле. Ты же не Дарт Вейдер, чтобы перейти на Темную сторону Силы?  
Полчаса назад Сэм Винчестер едва не убил девчонку, потому что заподозрил в ней демона, но демоном она не оказалась. Она просто вела себя так, как будто мир вокруг был не до конца реален.  
– Мы не в средней школе и не идем на пикник. Прекрати относиться к этому так, как будто через пять минут здесь появится Доктор. Это не приключения, Эмилия Джессика Понд, – он прочитал имя, вытащив кредитку у нее из кармана, – и готов поспорить, что тебе нет двадцати одного, и ты с недействительными документами и поддельной кредиткой пересекала границу. Ты не выглядишь младше, чем помнит тебя Дин. Черт, ты действительно младше. Сколько тебе сейчас, Эми? Шестнадцать, семнадцать?  
Документами обычно занимались отец или Дин, но даже у Сэма выходило приличней, чем у умельцев в лондонском аэропорту.  
– Девятнадцать, – Эмилия Джессика Понд гордо подняла подбородок. – Будет девятнадцать через шесть месяцев и три с половиной недели. Семь с половиной, не важно. Эй, есть страны, где я давно могла быть замужем. И верни мне мои деньги. Я работала киссограммой, в пабе, на автозаправке и библиотеке. Предлагаю сделку: ты прекращаешь делать вид, что ты твой крутой старший брат, а я делаю, как ты говоришь, и вместе мы истребляем нечисть.  
– Ты перестаешь мне врать и умалчивать.  
– Я не могу врать и умалчивать о том, о чем ты меня еще не спросил. Ну как, Сэм, сделка? Что смешного? Да, мы стоим на перекрестке, но это была твоя идея отъехать. Так что, мы заключаем сделку, Сэм?  
Сэм Винчестер смеялся так, что когда позвонил Бобби, чуть не выронил трубку.

Эмилия Джесика Понд действительно родилась в Шотландии в 1989, осталась сиротой, жила в провинциальном английском городе Литворде с тетей по имени Шерон и три месяца назад пересекла границу по туристической визе. И, естественно, скрыла в документах свой истинный возраст. Сэм уже был точно в этом уверен, но после слов Бобби всегда становилось спокойней.  
– С нашим демоном все еще интересней. В международной ассоциации йоги никогда не слышали о китаянке по имени Сяо Мэй.  
– Чтобы заниматься йогой, не обязательно вступать в международные ассоциации. Эми сказала, что Сяо Мэй живет здесь пять лет, хотя ее до сих пор нет в адресной книге. Некоторые не любят быть в центре внимания. Например, если у тебя есть клыки и ты летаешь по воздуху.  
– Охотники не вступают в ассоциации, но у нас есть бар Джо и Эллен. Если твоя Сяо Мэй, симпатичная китаянка, училась, ездила на семинары – о ней бы кто-нибудь слышал. Тренеры по йоге, в отличие от охотников, любят ездить на семинары и обсуждать философию. В конце концов, у нее должен быть какой-нибудь сертификат. Она бы не смогла устроиться без красивой бумажки.  
В своей жизни у Сэма Винчестера было много разных красивых бумажек. Некоторые говорили, например, что он специальный агент ФБР или полицейский, или водопроводчик, или может починить кабельное. Спустя какое-то время перестаешь придавать им значение и становишься по-настоящему убедительным.  
– Сертификаты международной ассоциации легко подделать. Бобби, когда ты успел сменить охоту на йогу?  
– Я звонил Джессике – сестре Тома Миллера. Пока ты был в колледже, Дин пытался с ней закрутить. Как давно твоя Сяо Мэй здесь работает?  
– Пять лет. Восточный Центр Духовной Культуры и Возрождения – что-то в этом духе. Местные газеты и домохозяйки от них без ума, библиотекарша их ненавидит. Гораздо больше меня беспокоит то, что в городке не осталось ни одной действующей церкви. И при этом, судя по местным газетам, Ричмонд – воплощение провинциального рая. Почти нет преступности – за последние пять лет ничего серьезного, не возникло религиозных сект, не завелась своя нечисть. Здесь и охоты для нас нет, я прав? Я говорил с местными – никаких призраков и полтергейстов. Тепловой сканер молчал даже в номере. Если бы Дин не увидел, как что-то напало на девушку, мы не стали бы здесь останавливаться. Йога и атеизм действительно вызывают всеобщее духовное просветление?  
– Сэм, есть просто хорошие места, где ничего не происходит, – обычно это означало, что в этих местах осел хороший охотник; Бобби, например, охотился рядом с домом всего пару раз за год. – Если китаянка с клыками – эмигрантка, то устраиваясь на работу, она должна была показать документы. Нужно узнать, откуда она приехала. И выяснить, чему учат в Центре Духовной Культуры. Джессика говорит, что …  
Что сказала Бобби Джессика, Сэм не успел выяснить – умер единственный сотовый. Мобильник Дина пропал вместе с ним и на звонки ответить не мог.  
Совет Бобби мог бы помочь определить демона. Хотя китаянка вполне могла приехать откуда угодно – поддельные документы ничего не докажут. На днях у Эмилии закончилась туристическая виза, но увольнять ее никто не спешил. Тихие пригороды терпимей Нью-Йорка.  
Эми с интересом смотрела на то, как Сэм ищет зарядное. Стопка кассет, пистолет, пакет с поддельными документами, чек с автозаправки, нож, соль, пачка кредиток, горсть гильз от патронов, телефон какой-то цыпочки на визитке, еще пара патронов…  
– Сэм, а что сказал тебе твой друг, которому ты все время звонишь, когда мы не знаем, что делать?  
– Нужно выяснить, откуда она, и задать ей пару вопросов. Действовать по обстановке, – Сэм безрезультатно обыскивал боковые карманы. – Проклятье, Дин, да куда…  
– Сэм, я знаю, откуда она, слышала от Мелани. Кантон. Всегда думала, что китайские города называются более необычно.  
Зарядка оказалась завернута в путеводитель «Достопримечательности современной Америки». На обложке был записан телефон Дженни из штата Огайо, звонить после шести, свободна на выходных.  
– Это где-то в Огайо? – предположил Сэм. – Президент МакКинли и Мэрлин Мэнсон?  
– Это где-то в Южном Китае. У Сяо Мэй там жили родители.  
В мотель возвращаться не стоило, зарядка оказалась к мобильнику Дина, и Южный Китай ничего ему не говорил.  
Эми теребила четки в руках и подпевала Металлике.  
– Что еще ты мне не рассказывала?  
– Сэм, я здесь всего второй месяц, и пока в Центре не дали объявление насчет работы, помогала мисс Финч в библиотеке. Я ничего не знаю о Сяо Мэй. Ну, кроме того, что она не любит опаздывать, носит красивые платья и еще у нее дорогие духи. Мелани думает, какая-то редкая марка. Напоминает благовония моей тети.  
Если Кантон в Огайо назвали в честь Кантона в Китае, значит с его традициями, мифологией должно быть что-то связанно, а Сэм никак не мог вспомнить.  
Травы и благовония веками использовали, чтобы прогонять нечисть, нечисть не должна ими пахнуть. Сирены и суккубы иногда покупают дорогие человеческие духи, чтобы казаться еще привлекательней. От вампиров несет кровью, от оборотней – потом, кровью и мокрой шерстью, от водной нечисти остается запах затхлой воды, мертвой рыбы. У духов и приведений нет запаха, ведьмы не летают по воздуху, у них нет клыков…  
– Сэм, у меня тоже есть сотовый.  
Недостаток сна все-таки сказывался сильнее, чем он рассчитывал. Пока Эми искала на картах Кантон, он набирал номер Бобби.  
– Она из Южного Китая, и ее духи оставляют ощущение, что она ограбила парфюмерную лавку.  
– Бальзамирующие масла, – поправил Бобби вместо приветствия. – Она чиан-ши, куанг-ши, кйонг-ши, демоны разбери этот китайский. Рождаются из неправильно погребенных трупов, самоубийц и неуспокоенных мертвецов.  
– Как их убивают? Вырезают сердце, сжигают, протыкают колом и сносят голову? Мертвецы не летают и не уводят парней за собой на вечеринки. Кладбище выглядело нетронутым. Если бы здесь начался «Рассвет живых мертвецов», кто-нибудь бы заметил.  
Эми смущенно подняла голову из-за ноутбука:  
– Тут нет Кантона. Сэм, я изучила все южное побережье – тут есть Ханчжоу, Фучжоу, Гуанчжоу, поиск по названию тоже ничего не находит.  
В Гуанчжоу начинался Великий Шелковый Путь, но это не могло изменить факт, что мертвая китайская девушка родилась в несуществующем городе. Поэтому могла привезти с собой что угодно, откуда угодно, и это что угодно забрало с собой Дина, а Сэм до сих пор ничего не придумал.  
– Вы с Дином смотрели сериал с Джеки Чаном? Или китайские боевики – монахи, драки, каратэ и кун-фу. Джон вам не показывал?  
– Бобби, ты позвонил мне, чтобы рассказать о йоге и посоветовать фильм?  
Вообще-то Сэм сам ему позвонил.  
– Куанг-ши – летающий китайский вампир, единственный раз, когда мы с Джоном его видели, шел сериал с Джеки Чаном.  
– Гуанчжоу – это Кантон. Я нашла, – победно заключила Эмилия у Сэма под ухом. – Контекстный поиск.  
Вместо похвалы Сэм отобрал у нее ноутбук, запуская поиск по файлам с восточными верованиями. Эми обиделась, отвернулась и подняла с пола библиотечный мифологический справочник.  
– Если бы это был сериал с Джеки Чаном, – невозмутимо продолжил Бобби. – Я бы посоветовал тебе потолковать с хорошим даосским монахом. Выучить мантры, взять с собой четки.  
Найти здесь даосского монаха было также реально, как и дождаться, что небесное воинство спустится вниз, назначит Дина главным праведником и начнет ради его спасения новый крестовый поход.  
– Сэм, я нашла, что нужно делать!  
– Или найти плохого даосского монаха и…  
– Положить поганку в левый носок…  
– …победить в поединке, а потом сжечь его кости.  
– …и бросить в реку.  
– Сэм, ты меня слушаешь? – Бобби и Эмилия умудрились произнести это одновременно с одинаковой интонацией.

В международной ассоциации йоги никогда не слышали о Восточном Центре Духовной Культуры и Возрождения, что не мешало Ричарду Дженкинсу, которого не существовало для ФБР и налоговой службы, пять лет назад его основать.  
Ричард два года провел в даосском монастыре и со слов Эми достиг просветления. Оставалось загадкой, как такое событие смогло произойти незамеченным. Бобби подтвердил, что ни Дженкинс, ни его центр никогда не попадал в центральную прессу за пределами округа. Равнодушие к новым последователям или нежелание где-то светиться?  
– Мне кажется, что это плохая идея.  
– А, по-моему, все получится, – возразила Эми, сидевшая у него на плечах. – Просто подсади меня – ты же высокий. Сюда, еще чуть-чуть. Спасибо, Сэм!  
Сэм в своей жизни прошел через многое, но никогда еще не вламывался в женские раздевалки ради кражи носков. Сколько давали за кражу со взломом, во многом зависело от адвоката, но то, что кражу совершала несовершеннолетняя англичанка с просроченной визой и безработный студент, замеченный за угоном, мошенничеством, лжесвидетельством и парой-тройкой недоказанных убийств (в современной Америке нечисть отправляет детей в школу и платит налоги – мир равных возможностей), вряд ли послужило бы смягчающим обстоятельством. Стенфордский адвокат попал в тюрьму за кражу носков.  
С третьей попытки Эмилия, наконец, смогла подтянуться, зацепилась за подоконник и исчезла в оконном проеме. Ровно через пять минут перед ним распахнулась дверь аварийного выхода.  
– Эми, ты уверенна, что здесь не должно быть сигнализации, охраны… чего-нибудь?  
Какого-нибудь средства успокоения для человеческой паранойи, создания иллюзии безопасности. Чего угодно – сигнализации, сигнальной проволоки или рейнджера с пистолетом. Сэм не хотел внезапных сюрпризов.  
– У входа иногда дежурит Майкл, или мимо проезжает Кеннет – помощник шерифа. Сэм, у нас тихо, здесь никогда ничего не случается.  
Отец учил их, что в местах, где ничего не случается, нужно быть еще бдительней.  
– Кабинет Дженкинса прямо по коридору, если тебе интересно. Я пока поищу вещи Сяо Мэй в раздевалке. Постарайся не шуметь и ставь все на место. Не хочу, чтоб нас поймали.  
В кабинет Ричарда Дженкинса Сэм заходил, держа в руках пистолет, и готовый при первой необходимости потянуться за ножом и святой водой. Если по какой-то причине Дженкинс старался держаться подальше от внимания прессы, то сложно поверить, что для этого у него не было оснований.  
Сэм никогда не видел комнат даосских монахов, но кабинет Дженкинса одновременно напоминал офис менеджера средней руки и восточную лавку. Буддистские четки вместо брелка болтались на ручке кресла, над принтером, привязанный к хай-тековским полкам, висел пучок трав, на подоконнике подставляла солнцу живот лакированная фигурка хотэя, рядом с «Эффективным менеджментом» стояла книга Сунь Цзы.  
Органайзер лежал под алым китайским фонариком, ничего интересного там не нашлось. Индивидуальные семинары, походы по пятницам в бар, лекция, субботняя встреча с мэром за ланчем.  
Бумаги на столе могли принадлежать руководителю любого из общественных центров. Золотая фигурка дракона оказалась красивой подделкой и не открывала никаких тайных комнат. В верхних ящиках лежали гадальные карты, пара монет, калькулятор, блокнот и мятные леденцы. Курильница, подставка под ручки, бумага для принтера, бланки договоров, печать, степлер, снова монетки на шторах с яркими лентами.  
Что-то было не так.  
Бобби говорил, что демоны самоуверенные сукины дети, но не лишены чувства стиля. Дорогие лимузины, соблазнительные тела, хорошая выпивка. Свечи, алтари, кровь из золотых кубков – или наоборот грязь и мрак подворотен. Они стараются, они умеют маскироваться, копировать чужие привычки, но рано или поздно что-нибудь их выдает. Они считают себя выше смертных, даже когда пытаются с ними слиться.  
Комната рассыпалась на множество мелких деталей, никак не получалось собрать их воедино. Дело было уже не в усталости, Сэм чувствовал, что упускает что-то, на что отец, Дин или Бобби обязательно обратили бы внимание. Что-то важное, что-то главное.  
Пять лет назад Ричард Дженкинс достиг просветления и… Черт возьми, с чего он взял, что это было пять лет назад? Что если ему больше сотни? Нет, мода на буддизм пришла в Америку уже после Второй Мировой, а на святого старца Ричард не походил.  
Эми сказала, что Дженкинс достиг просветления, но не знала, что с ним случилось. Загадал желание джину, нашел магический амулет, вернулся из ада и воскрес в человеческом теле? Встретил Будду, медитировал или рано вставал по утрам? Или заключил сделку на перекрестке. Срок сделки истек, и демон забрал себе его тело.  
Когда Эмилия зашла в кабинет, держа в руках пару чулок, Сэм спросил:  
– Что в даосизме понимают под просветлением?  
Самое простое решение иногда самое очевидное. Дженкинс достиг просветления, значит, нес свое знание в массы, где-то его формулировал… Он же самоуверенный сукин сын, даже не будь он одержимым, должен был проболтаться. Это самый примитивный рекламный ход, глупо его упускать.  
– Я не знаю, – смутилась Эмилия, когда они вылезали через окно.  
Сэм подал ей руку, помог приземлиться, выглянул из-за кустов и, понизив голос, напомнил:  
– Эмилия, ты работаешь в Центре Духовной Культуры и Возрождения.  
– На рецепшне, Сэм, – поправила Эми. – Отвечаю на телефонные звонки, иногда раздаю буклеты. Откуда мне знать про духовное просветление, если я не буддистка?  
– Эми, у вас духовный центр. Когда люди выбирают себе духовного наставника, они задают кучу странных вопросов! Что тебе сказали им отвечать?  
– «Способность ощутить свое истинное предназначение»? – с сомнением процитировала она с чужих слов. – Или что-то связанное с нирваной, энергией ци, кармой или сансарой. Понимаешь, Сэм, люди имеют о просветлении свои представления, и все время говорят разное. Я подбираю им удобное время, отвечаю по телефону и переношу утренние занятия с понедельника на четверг, согласуя это все с расписанием, иногда заполняю журналы. В общем, говорю им, что они пришли точно по адресу и именно этим мы и занимаемся – ну, просветлением.  
– Рано или поздно должен был появиться кто-то, кому подобного объяснения недостаточно. Продвинутый поклонник йоги или клерк, любопытствующий со скуки.  
– Такие бывают, – согласилась Эмилия. – Обычно я улыбаюсь им и делаю травяной чай.  
– И каждый раз этого было достаточно? – не унимался Сэм. Должен быть, где-то здесь должен был быть случай, выбивающийся из общего ряда, о котором молчали газеты. Сверхъестественное явление, аномалия, иначе все это лишено смысла.  
– Один паренек, такой же упрямый как ты, доходил прямо до Дженкинса. Высокий, с веснушками. Мы пили с ним кофе, пока у шефа не закончилась медитация. Милый парень. Гэри, Гарри, Гарольд! Точно. Звал меня вечером в паб, потом увлекся буддизмом и про это забыл.  
Сэм резко повернул ключ в замке зажигания, но не смог сразу тронуться с места – дорогу переходила стройная брюнетка с йоркширским терьером, такие нравились Дину. Должно быть, Гарольду до знакомства с Центром Духовного Возрождения тоже нравились девушки.  
До знакомства с Эмилией Джессикой Понд, девушкой на рецепшне…  
Еще утром Сэм подумал бы, что Эмилия проклята – на ней все время все сходится. Только Дин не пытался с ней флиртовать, в этот раз не пытался уж точно: он просто не хотел, чтобы она досталась кому-нибудь на десерт. Дин поступил так, как поступил бы каждый охотник на его месте.  
Терьер подумал и перебежал на другую сторону дороги, снова закрывая дорогу на выезд. Сэм посигналил и выругался про себя – дурная псина. Брюнетка смутилась, разглядела Эми – помахала ей рукой, перешла обратно, грациозно наклонилась, взяла собаку на руки и вернулась к первоначальному направлению.  
– Кто это? – наудачу спросил Сэм. – Тоже из ваших?  
У него был неплохой план, как заставить Эми отказаться от идеи ехать с ним в особняк Дженкинса, и был почти готов план, как спасти Дина. Находился на стадии разработки. Если все сходится на Эмилии, нужно сделать так, чтобы она оказалась от этого как можно дальше.  
– Клиентка. Сэнди Спенсер, ходит на утренние занятия, обычно покупает месячный абонемент. Пишет статьи для журнала по домашнему хозяйству и садоводству. Мисс Финч говорила, что она печет лучшие в городе пироги.  
Сэнди Спенсер, вспоминал Сэм, домохозяйка…  
– Ей действительно сорок семь? – Сэнди выглядела старшей сестрой Эми.  
– Мисс Финч говорила, что училась с ней в старшей школе. Ну, она помешана на йоге, здоровом питании, кремах от морщин, лосьонах – всех этих штуках. Еще она влюблена в Дженкинса, он многим тут нравится. Любовь снова делает нас юными, как-то так?  
Единственным логичным объяснением помимо того, что Сэнди Спенсер тоже была китайским демоном, было то, что Ричард Дженкинс не просто достиг просветления, но и научился творить чудеса. Изгонять морщины с лиц домохозяек, лечить наложением рук, улучшать социальную и криминальную обстановку, исчезать из поля зрения налоговой службы, в перспективах ходить по воздуху и воде. Просто новый мессия.  
Через десять минут они выехали к парку, который Эмилия по местной традиции пыталась называть лесом.  
– Сэм, подождешь пять минут, и я вернусь?  
– Нет проблем. Ты знаешь, что грибы лучше искать с подветренной стороны?  
Эмилия прокричала в ответ, что когда-то ходила собирать грибы с тетей, и скрылась из вида с украденными чулками.  
Как там было – поганка, засунутая в правый носок и брошенная через стоячую воду, навсегда лишает демона его силы? Сэм видел много странных ритуалов, но этот выглядел, как откровенная выдумка и, кроме злосчастной библиотечной книги, нигде не упоминался.  
Он сомневался, что Эмилия Понд найдет грибы в начале июля.

***

Когда предмета беспокойства нет рядом, о нем становится легко рассуждать: личное отношение заменяет отстраненный анализ.  
Например, в Стенфорде Сэм понял, в чем был неправ, но все равно не вернулся. Прошло много времени, и он не был уверен, что по-прежнему тот сын, который нужен отцу. Он вообще тогда ни в чем не был уверен, кроме выбора факультета. И того, что пока с отцом охотится Дин, все будет в порядке.  
Эмилия осталась в лесу, и Сэм почти убедил себя, что так будет лучше. С самого начала она была не в порядке, и это тревожило сильнее, чем нерешенное уравнение – никто не знал, но математика нравилась ему сильнее, чем право или история, просто профессия юриста выглядела чуть эффективней, если тебе придется спасать отца и брата от тюремного заключения.  
Он едва не спутал ее с демоном, потому что она была неправильной жертвой – юная Эмилия Джессика Понд, англичанка с шотландским акцентом. Тогда демон нашел ее на мосту у ручья, возле леса – Сэм подавил немедленное желание за ней вернуться.  
Вместо этого он подошел к особняку и стал внимательно изучать окна – в большинстве комнат их закрывали деревянные жалюзи. Дженкинс не держал сторожевых псов, бросал садовые инструменты прямо на газоне и оставлял ключи в замке зажигания. Дорожку к дому охраняли китайские божества – еще более уродливые, чем обычные садовые гномы. На веранде покачивались привязанные к алым лентам монетки.  
У демона теперь появилось преимущество – Дин Винчестер, ему незачем будет входить второй раз в одну реку. Когда Эми вышла из машины, то, не задумываясь, взяла с собой четки, Бобби сказал, что в отсутствие прочих это может быть неплохой амулет.  
Проблема Эмилии Понд была вовсе не в ее историях о воображаемом Докторе – останься Сэм сиротой, он тоже мог бы что-то такое придумать, например, что у него есть старший брат высокий и сильный, а в том, что она до сих пор них верила.  
Мифический Доктор – эдакий волшебник в телефонной будке, мечта любого ребенка; чего он никогда не понимал в англичанах, так это их тяги к древностям прошлого века.  
Когда он заглянул в северное окно, весь тщательно выверенный план – с аккуратной разведкой и попытками выманить Дженкинса – полетел к черту.  
В центре комнаты, в окружении полусотни свечей, Дин Винчестер лежал в деревянном гробу.

Если ты заблудилась в лесу, любила говорить тетя Шерон, продолжай идти в одном направлении. Это как в жизни – можно, конечно, надеяться на закаты-восходы, книжки, которые «заставят пересмотреть всю свою жизнь», лотерейный билетик или то, что мох растет с правильной стороны дерева, главное – не слушать глупых советов и продолжать двигаться.  
Тот, кто стоит на месте, ничего не выигрывает.  
«Если я буду оставаться на месте, – год назад решила для себя Эмилия-тетя-я-не-пойду-в-колледж, – то никогда не найду Доктора».  
Уже около получаса она шла в одном направлении, трижды выходила близко к шоссе, кричала, но ей никто не ответил. Как будто Шевроле Импалы, в которой она оставила Сэма Винчестера с его ноутбуком, не было вовсе. Как будто в этом проклятом лесу больше никого не было.  
Если ты заблудился в лесу, любила говорить тетя Шерон, это не значит, что за тобой немедленно прилетит Доктор. Эмилия, пора уже вырасти. Мир не ограничивается твоим Доктором.  
Мир гораздо больше, он обещал ей: все пространство и время – это будет невероятно.  
Эми объедет весь мир и найдет Доктора, ей это снилось. Доктор всегда там, где происходит что-то невероятное, ее Доктор, Доктор в лохмотьях, который не любит яблоки, ест рыбные палочки с кремом и падает в бассейны в библиотеках.  
Если ты заблудился в лесу, любила говорить тетя Шерон, не паникуй. Воду можно брать из ручья, без еды человек способен прожить как минимум месяц – чем она хуже устраивающих голодовки ирландцев.  
Если долго идти в одном направлении, то тебе обязательно кто-нибудь встретится. Что-нибудь, что тоже долго блуждало по лесу и очень проголодалось. Что-то враждебное, злое – вроде призрачных голосов, вроде глаз, следящих за тобой из трещины на стене твоей спальни. Вроде дневной знакомой, отрастившей себе пару роскошных клыков, вроде дальнобойщика, который обещает подбросить тебя до Детройта, от него несет мокрой псиной, и ты чувствуешь, что ни в коем случае не должна соглашаться.  
Эми отправилась в Америку, потому что охотилась за чудесами. Сэм сказал, что чудовища обычно находят тебя раньше.  
Сэм – охотник и будет искать ее, если она не выйдет из леса. Леса, который не был лесом, называть его так было местной традицией – слишком просто привыкнуть. Сэм будет смеяться, она заблудится в городском парке.  
Эми нашла грибы у ручья, потому что очень этого захотела. Все просто – ты очень внимательно смотришь, веришь, что грибы растут именно там, где они должны быть, и… продолжаешь искать.  
Ручей, если долго идти вдоль ручья, можно выйти к истоку реки, можно… есть демоны, которые не в силах перейти через текущую воду. Есть демоны, которые могут затащить тебя в текущую воду, на самое дно – не обольщайся.  
Нужно не прокручивать в голове все эти истории для охотников, истории от охотников, а захотеть выбраться. Тетя Шерон считала, что главное сила воли, несломленный дух.  
Нужно захотеть встретить того, кто поможет ей выйти.  
Она примерно могла указать на Восток или Запад – если Солнце все еще заходит на Запад, а поднимается на Востоке, – узнала, что мох растет с разных сторон – или ей попадался неправильный мох, растущий в неправильном парке, который только делает вид, что притворяется лесом, а на самом деле это лес притворяется парком. Он как Эмилия – расширил тропинки, позволил свалить пару деревьев и замаскировал звериные тропы, чтобы спрятаться за поддельной датой на паспорте.  
Тропинки петляли и переплетались, это могло быть хорошим знаком. Или признаком того, что она окончательно заблудилась.  
– Прекрасный вечер, Эми? – сказал мужчина в твидовом пиджаке.  
– Незабываемый вечер, – на всякий случай согласилась Эмилия.  
Она могла поклясться, что секунду назад его здесь не было, или она не смотрела в другую сторону – когда ты хочешь кого-нибудь встретить, это не означает, что ты действительно надеешься кого-нибудь встретить. Эми? Ну, он мог сказать «эммм, прекрасный вечер».  
– Приехали к нам провести лето? – мисс Финч с неодобрением делилась с ней за чашечкой чая, что кто-то из местных недавно начал сдавать домики для туристов, приезжавших в «эту чертову секту, где тебе платят».  
– Гуляю со своим псом. Здесь отличный воздух – дома ему не хватает.  
Тетя Шерон говорила что-то о том, почему не стоит доверять импозантным мужчинам в твидовых пиджаках, но тетя Шерон не верила даже в Шотландскую национальную партию. Тем не менее, Эми не видела пса, у незнакомца были дорогие лакированные ботинки, вряд ли подходящие для долгих прогулок.  
Если она снова вышла к шоссе, он приехал сюда на машине.  
И мог бы подбросить ее до окраины. Или мог проезжать мимо машины Винчестеров – Шевроле Импалу 67-го года легко запомнить. Нужно только спросить…  
Ты хочешь найти чудеса, сказал Сэм, но их не бывает.  
Мужчина подмигнул Эми и потрепал по холке то, что считал своим псом.  
В почти-девятнадцать глупо умирать от сердечного приступа. Она не успела простить тетю Шерон, не закончила свое путешествие автостопом и не нашла Доктора. Нельзя умирать, не найдя Доктора.  
Участившееся дыхание, шорох травы, приминаемой тяжелыми лапами.  
Она закричала, когда ей в руку ткнулся невидимый нос – холодный, как адские льды для предателей.  
– Малыш хочет с тобой поиграть, – сказал демон.  
Потусторонний пронзительный вой.  
Если бежишь – не оглядывайся.

Он очнулся от боли в затылке. Если ты не можешь вспомнить падение – это признаки сотрясения, и кто-то очень удачно приложил тебя со спины. Если ты не можешь вспомнить падение, проверь, при тебе ли твой нож и пистолет.  
Последним, что он помнил, был подоконник. Он перелез через подоконник и...  
Церковные свечи исчезли, как будто их не было вовсе. Гроб остался на месте, но наспех сбитые доски за пару мгновений превратились в изысканное темное дерево. Китаянка держала Дина за плечи, монах читал над ним мантры.  
Запах благовоний был нестерпимым, от него слезились глаза.  
– Здравствуй, Сэм. Мы целый день тебя ждали, – он щелкнул пальцами, и приоткрытая оконная рама захлопнулась с глухим треском. – А где же Эмилия?  
Китаянка оскалилась, когда Сэм навел пистолет.  
– Мы можем договориться, – сказал Дженкинс, пока Сэм следил за тем, как Сяо Мэй выпускает когти и подносит их к горлу его брата. – Не будь таким опрометчивым.  
Он решил, что не будет его слушать, а просто убьет, как всегда мечтал убить Желтоглазого. Если бы сам дьявол предложил ему заложить душу в обмен на утерянный кольт, он бы с легкостью согласился на сделку. Хотя вполне возможно для Дженкинса хватит соли и пороха. Если с первого раза ты не смог убить демона, ты поднимаешься и стреляешь в него еще раз.  
– Сэм, послушай, – Дин уже умер или умирал в эту минуту, поэтому он не собирался никого слушать.  
Никогда не разговаривай с тварью, которую собираешься пристрелить.

– Мне кажется, мы друг друга не поняли.  
В отличие от Эми, он не бежал через лес наперегонки с демоническим псом.  
Невидимость не помешала чертову псу сбить ее с ног и катать по земле, как свою забавную собачью игрушку. Носок с поганками ни капельки не помог.  
– Кристо, – ответила Эмилия и продолжила медленно отползать, у Сэма же получалось выглядеть внушительно, она ничем не хуже Сэма. – Регнаа терро… терра… терру…  
– Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, – подсказал ей демон. – Поработай над произношением.  
Четки, у нее должны были остаться четки, друг Сэма сказал, что если ничего не поможет, четки сработают. Нужно просто в это поверить, если верить, то…  
Пес зарычал. Сейчас он бросится и вцепится в горло.  
Нужно просто поверить: ты веришь, и все получается. Кто же это сказал? Я поверил и…  
– Эмилия Джессика Понд, – у мужчины в твидовом пиджаке были интонации ее тети. – Перестань это делать! Не пытайся повторить чужие фокусы.  
Она ведь ничего и не делает. Это демон натравил на нее эту тварь, если кто-нибудь не спасет, невидимая собака откусит ей голову. Он поверил, нужно поверить, если Эми поверит, то…  
– Он поверил и достиг просветления – продажа души всегда поднимает самооценку. А тебя ждут путешествия с синими будками и твой чокнутый Доктор – немедленно прекрати!  
Она моргнула, и четки упали в траву.  
– У моего пса аллергия на всю эту латынь. Твой друг охотник научил тебя экзорцизму и не рассказывал про адских гончих?  
Сэм не учил ее никаким экзорцизмам, он пытался изгнать ее, когда принял за демона, рассказывать об этом потенциальному демону было неловко.  
Пушок – адская гончая? Эми моргнула еще раз и внимательно протерла глаза.  
– Твой ненормальный друг в телефонной будке просил передать что-то про трещины в твоей спальне. Заглянет, когда будет время.  
Доктор-в-ее-спальне сказал, что у него непривычное новое тело, новая Тардис, через пять минут он вернется, и они полетят вместе ко звездам.  
Пятый психиатр считал, что Эмилия придумала своего нового-нового Доктора, потому что ей осточертел Лидворт.  
– Откуда ты знаешь про Доктора?  
– Провернул с ним одну сделку. Он поможет мне – или уж помог, с его точки зрения – справиться с последствиями карьерного роста. Знаешь, переехать, сменить место работы, найти новых друзей, исчезнуть из поля зрения старых. Взамен я помогаю тебе, Эмилии Понд, оказаться там, где захочешь. С его рассказов ты несколько…  
– Выросла? – вскинулась Эми. – Двенадцать лет длятся все-таки дольше, чем пять минут!  
– Ну, он говорил о милом шотландском ребенке. И ты действительно выросла: подделала кредитку и паспорт, уехала в Америку автостопом, связалась с мошенником и работаешь его секретаршей… И эти фокусы с верой – больше никогда не пробуй их повторить. В отличие от Дженкинса ты не заключала никаких сделок.  
– Дженкинс он… Сэм сказал, что он демон!  
– Демон, серьезно? – переспросил мужчина в твидовом пиджаке. – Десять лет назад я спас его душу от цепи реинкарнаций и буддистского рая. Тогда в преисподнюю по ошибке списали какого-то китайского мудреца. С его подачи в Аду появилась мода на азиатчину: Азазель искал способ вернуть мудреца и предложить ему какую-то мелкую должность, Лилит увлеклась азиатскими мультиками, я увлекся монахами, Аластар открыл для себя новые корейские пытки. Монаху хотелось достичь того, что он считал просветлением, побыть новым Буддой. Поначалу наблюдать за ним было забавно. Конечно, потом он приехал в Америку, сменил имя – Америка отвратительно влияет на здравомыслие эмигрантов. Страна новых возможностей и небоскребов, прикосновение к «американской мечте». Он стал чересчур самоуверенным и решил из этой веры организовать свой фан-клуб… Никогда не доверяй монахам.  
– Почему я должна тебе верить? – Эми в задумчивости прикусила губу.  
– Потому что ты веришь в Доктора? Я видел, что синяя будка больше внутри, чем снаружи. Когда она исчезает, то издает вот такой звук.  
Эмилия Понд слишком хорошо помнила, какой звук издает та самая синяя телефонная будка – иногда он ей снился.  
– Выбирай. Один поцелуй, и ты снова путешествуешь со своим Доктором. Или хочешь вернуться в Англию, повидать тетю, проведать холмы и долины милой Шотландии?  
Один поцелуй, Сэм говорил о поцелуях и перекрестках.  
– Если я тебя поцелую, то мы заключим сделку?  
Демон в твидовом пиджаке ответил так быстро, что Эми начала подозревать неладное:  
– Это не сделка – дружеское одолжение для симпатичной молодой девушки. Шотландцы должны помогать друг другу.  
– Ты демон, – парировала Эми. – Сэм сказал, что демонам нельзя верить, особенно на перекрестках. Ты сказал про Доктора, потому что мне хотелось это услышать.  
– Нет.  
– Да.  
– Нет.  
– Сэм убил больше демонов, чем ты заключил сделок!  
– Нет, твой Сэм – старый параноик.  
– Он не старый! Если я соглашусь, что случится с Сэмом и его братом?  
– Доживут до глубокой старости? Не думай о них. Телефонная будка, все пространство и время?  
– Я обещала Сэму, что помогу ему спасать Дина. Если бы не я, с ним бы ничего не случилось.  
Конечно, Эми не была уверенна, что действительно сможет сделать что-то полезное. Сэм сказал, что единственное, что она в состоянии сделать – это перестать путаться у него под ногами, но это было нечестно. Доктор бы никогда их не бросил. Доктор всегда что-то придумывает.  
– Винчестеры? – голос демона стал несколько обреченным. – Ты связалась с Винчестерами?  
Эми кивнула.  
– Тогда у нас с тобой есть два пути – простой и очень опасный, возможно ты даже умрешь. Первый включает в себя поцелуи и телефонные будки – все еще можешь его выбрать. Второй включает моего приятеля Ричарда и Винчестеров. Заметь, ни один приятный вариант обычно их не включает.  
Эми согласилась, не задумываясь ни на секунду.  
– Тогда слушай меня очень и очень внимательно. 

Дженкинс продолжал говорить, как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто Сэм готовился, но не успел выстрелить. С такого расстояния он не мог промахнуться, значит, ударился головой при падении. Почему он ударился головой, если Дженкинс не сдвинулся с места?  
– У нас есть общие интересы. Например, Дин Винчестер – парень с удивительной волей к жизни. Сяо Мэй отошла от нашего первоначального плана, но ее сложно винить. Собственная воля, душа у воскрешенного тела, кто бы смог устоять? Дин, улыбнись своему брату.  
Сэма передернуло, когда Дин действительно улыбнулся.  
– Жаль, что вы с Эмилией потратили впустую столько времени. Стоило придти сюда и сразу все выяснить. Она тебе надоела, поэтому ты бросил ее в лесу? Согласен, иногда она просто невыносима. Например, неделю назад сказала мне, что хочет уволиться и уехать в свою скучную Англию, потому что здесь никогда ничего не происходит. Ты знаешь, что за последние пять лет еще никто не уезжал из Ричмонда по своей воле? Должно быть, вы были заняты: изучали убийства, несчастные случаи, гуляли по кладбищу. Вас не удивило, что за пять лет население Ричмонда выросло втрое?  
Не было ни крови, ни демонических алтарей. Комната была эксцентричной, но истинно американской – калькой с кабинета Дженкинса в Центре.  
К благовониям примешивался запах полыни и ладана. В этой комнате стоило проводить экзорцизмы, а не хранить гробы с телами охотников.  
– Я вижу, ты уже догадался. Когда я переехал сюда, то купил дом священника – идеальное место, чтобы укрыться от нечисти. Святой отец сохранил бы свою жизнь и приход, если бы полвека назад остался дома, а не решил ночевать в церкви.  
Сэм не понимал, как он может стоять здесь и даже не морщиться. Дженкинс принял недоумение на свой счет, он вообще принимал любую реплику на свой счет, считал ее поводом для продолжения болтовни.  
– Я не имею к его смерти ни малейшего отношения. Пятьдесят лет назад я еще не родился. О его смерти мне рассказал один демон. У меня есть определенные трудности с демонами, поэтому я и выбрал этот дом. Думаю, мы сможем друг другу помочь. Сэм, тебе же нравится убивать демонов?  
В колледже Сэм читал о преступниках, стремящихся вступить в контакт с теми, кто их ловит. Они оставляют трогательные записки у трупов, пишут е-мейлы, крадут номера телефонов – на самом деле это лишь психологический трюк, попытка сделать из охотника жертву, спровоцировать, добавить азарта игре. Некоторые считают, что это извращенная жажда понимания и признания, необходимость в оправдании и прощении.  
Сэм никогда не понимал, почему нечисть любит говорить с ним так, как будто уверенна, что ему интересно ее слушать.  
– Зачем тебе еще один демон? – куанг-ши ему улыбнулась, мучительно хотелось отвести взгляд, и он посмотрел вверх.  
На потолке была нарисована дьявольская ловушка.  
– Нравится? – спросил Дженкинс. – Твой старший брат помог нам ее сделать. Сяо Мэй не стала его убивать – она с ним подружилась. И он рассказал ей ваши маленькие охотничьи тайны: латынь, соль, травы, распятия, ловушки, святая вода. От взгляда красивой женщины легко потерять волю.  
Сэм приподнялся на локте и выдохнул:  
– Кристо.  
– Просветление не магия. Это достижение предела возможностей, владения своим телом, – Дженкинс произнес это так, как будто доверял сокровенную тайну. – Однажды моя девушка увлеклась эзотерикой, и я пообещал ей, что достигну просветления до тридцати. Разумеется, стоило мне уехать, и она меня бросила. Некоторые женщины не умеют любить на расстоянии. Сейчас она в Бельгии, у нее трое детей, муж и маленькая смешная собака. Я приходил к ним, но не стал убивать – бессмысленно множить скорбь без нужды.  
В плохом кино ни один злодей не умирает без исповеди и трогательных рассказов о своем детстве. Ричард, должно быть, никогда об этом не слышал.  
– Сяо Мэй я приобрел в китайском квартале Лос-Анджелеса, когда возвращался с Тибета. Провел полтора года в этом проклятом монастыре, а потом встретил демона, он сказал, что до просветления мне стоит подождать еще лет сорок – оно накроет меня за секунду до сердечного приступа, – и предложил заключить сделку. Она даже показалась выгодной – в христианский Ад ни тогда, ни сейчас я не верил. Первые пять лет были лучшими в моей жизни: объехал весь Старый Свет, творил чудеса и показывал фокусы.  
Он знал одного шутника, умевшего показывать фокусы, но поднимать экономику города ради того, чтобы основать собственный культ, было не в его стиле.  
Дин лежал в гробу неподвижно, словно сломанная марионетка. Можно было поверить, что он спит, грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась – еще медленней, чем в отделении реанимации.  
Сяо Мэй ласково гладила по щеке его брата, и Сэму хотелось отрезать ей голову.  
Нужно выиграть немного времени. Совсем немного времени.  
Дженкинсу нравится болтать о себе – он предоставит ему такую возможность:  
– Ты творишь чудеса и повелеваешь демонами, для чего тебе нужны были охотники?  
– Убивать демонов? Я думал, вы этим и занимаетесь. Помимо того, что ездите на крутой тачке, живете в мотелях и спасаете цыпочек. Я вызываю сюда демона, ты его убиваешь, и вы с братом сможете обняться и уехать в закат.  
Истина всегда лежит на поверхности – если ты не видишь ее сразу, то просто еще не понимаешь, куда нужно смотреть.  
Возле окон и дверей лежали открытые пакетики с солью, чтобы их легко было высыпать и использовать как огнетушители при пожаре. Они выкупили жизнь Эвана у демона на перекрестке, но Эван не мог исцелять и ходить по воде. Ричард Дженкинс заплатил чем-то большим, демоны не заключают невыгодных сделок.  
– Демон уже приводил с собой адских гончих?  
Он должен был дать о себе знать. Под атласной рубашкой красавица Сяо Мэй могла бы прятать следы от когтей.  
– Ублюдок спустил на мою девочку своих тварей. «Не веришь в ад – я его тебе покажу». Куанг-ши не чувствуют боли, их тело не старится, но не способно заживлять раны – досадная неприятность.  
Сэм почти дотянулся до пистолета. Душа не может долго оставаться в разлагающемся, гниющем изнутри теле, какую бы тайную китайскую технику здесь не использовали. Благовония, травы, бальзамирующие масла были нужны просто, чтобы…  
– Ты прав, Сяо Мэй уже не так хороша, как в дни наши встречи, – Дженкинс подошвой ботинок прижал его пальцы. – Тебе нравится Эми? Небольшой ритуал и она останется юной на долгие годы. Как Сэнди Спенсер. Бедная милая Сэнди, ей осталось полгода – первая попытка, не очень удачная, тело не выдержит долго. Ритуал не замедлил процесс, а повернул его вспять.  
– Ты сдохнешь, – пообещал Сэм. – За тобой придет демон и заберет тебя в ад. Я не буду его останавливать.  
– Если боишься, никто тебя здесь не держит, – Дженкинс отошел в сторону, – твой брат справится. Демоны так непредсказуемы – вдруг ты умрешь, адская гончая раздерет тебе грудь, вцепится в горло. Твой брат с радостью пожертвует своей жизнью. У вас же что-то вроде семейной традиции?  
Когда Дин пошевелился, появилась искра дикой, безумной надежды. Дин все слышит, он все еще здесь, у него есть нож и, наверное, есть план – просто он выжидает, готовится. Это же Дин, разве какая-то китайская тварь способна сбить его с толку?  
Сяо Мэй не замечала происходивших с ним изменений, значит, был шанс…  
– Убери свою тварь подальше от Дина, и я сделаю все, как ты скажешь.  
– Пока ты не выполнишь свою часть, Сяо Мэй не сдвинется с места.  
Сэм начал чертить пентаграмму. Если выбрать момент, когда он отвлечется и попробовать еще раз… Дженкинс мнит себя экспертом, но вряд ли знает, как в точности должна выглядеть пентаграмма, вызывающая его демона. Стоит иначе написать пару символов, всего лишь изменить угол… Демон хочет получить душу, разве плохо, если душа мерзавца, наконец, достанется демону?  
– Если ничего не выйдет, я отдам демону душу твоего брата. Не делай глупостей.  
Отец говорил, не доверяй демонам, держись подальше от демонов, встречай демона пулей. Сэм был с ним согласен, но он и не собирался говорить с демоном, помогать ему. Что плохого в том, чтобы спасти душу своего брата?  
Лучше всего угроза звучит, когда она закончена и лаконична, но Дженкинс должно быть никогда об этом не слышал, его беспрестанно тянуло говорить по душам, читать проповеди, как навязчивого уличного миссионера.  
– Не стоит меня ненавидеть. Демон принес людям много скорби и зла, а я спас целый город. Например, в голове у Гарольда Паркера, пока он ездил по стране в поисках новых сенсаций, выросла опухоль мозга. Он поверил в меня и исцелился. Не бойся, Сэм, я поверю в тебя, и ты убьешь демона.  
Сэм никогда не верил религиозным фанатикам.  
«Еще пять лет назад, когда экономику Ричмонда пошатнул очередной кризис, – было написано в статье в той самой газете, – никто бы не поверил, что Ричмонд станет процветающим городом в Мичигане».  
«Здесь неподходящее место для веры», – сказала мисс Финч.  
Было неподходящее место. Пока не пришел Ричард Дженкинс, и все люди вокруг начали в него верить, как будто он стал центром новой религией.  
Все эти символы, они не были ему нужны, не были обязательны. Он нашел альтернативу демонской сделке – место, где ничего не случается, потому что все в это верят. Место, откуда никто не захочет уехать, где не осталось больше внешнего зла.

***  
Когда они охотились вместе, отец убеждал его, что некоторые свидания хорошо не заканчиваются. В семнадцать Дин мог бы с этим поспорить – живые девочки в барах интересовали его гораздо больше, чем мертвые демоны, но в этот раз Джон Винчестер был прав.  
Если говорить о демонах, то, похоже, они устроили в его голове славную вечеринку.  
Ощущение были такими, словно он уже умер, но в последний момент старуха с косой передумала и вернула душу обратно в сломанное, отказавшееся от нее тело.  
Свидание выдалось настолько паршивым, что не удавалось ничего о нем вспомнить. Остался лишь отвратительный привкус во рту и старая охотничья привычка запоминать последнее действие. «Сынок, неважно живой ты или мертвый, можешь ты встать или нет, всегда нужно помнить успел ли ты убить демона», – говорил ему Бобби.  
Последним предметом в его руках были огромный мачете на поясе, нужно было успеть его выхватить – за этим стояло что-то чудовищно важное.  
Комната кружилась перед глазами с яркостью калейдоскопа, свечи горели приглушенным сумрачным светом, рядом с пентаграммой лежало чужое неподвижное тело.  
Последнее, что он сделал – отрезал голову красивой женщине, превратившейся в горстку пепла у его ног – с запахом полыни, ладана и розмарина, сладкого вишневого масла.  
Дин сделал шаг к пентаграмме – пепел лип к подошвам ботинок – и нашел своего брата. В центре пентаграммы сидела девушка, которая не могла его вспомнить.  
– Я не знаю, как он это сделал. Сэм, я – это я. Я загадала желание. Он дал мне выпить для храбрости и сказал, что чувствует себя, как чертова крестная фея.  
То «свидание» началось с того, что Дин спас рыжую девушку – имя, он знал ее имя, Эва, Элейн или Элли, – а потом они ждали демона. Дин взял мачете, чтобы отрубить ему голову и облажался. Как-то совсем, окончательно облажался, хотя мертвая женщина, демон, горстка пепла лежала у его ног.  
– И чем таким угостил тебя демон, что ты выглядишь так, словно заглянула сюда из преисподней?  
Дин подошел ближе, у девушки, которая не могла его вспомнить – хотя он ее помнил, пусть не здесь и сейчас, были ненормально расширенные зрачки. Когда она появилась из пентаграммы, они готовы были затопить радужку, в волосах запутались ветки и листья, запястья были изрисованы странными метками, демоническими знаками.  
– Шотландским виски тридцатилетней выдержки. Он сказал, что знает лазейку во всей этой ритуальной демонической бюрократии. Демон не может отказать в сделке или не явиться к тому, кто его вызвал. Люди охотятся на демонов, становятся демонами, обращаются к демонам, пытаются обмануть демонов. В общем… он сказал, что это был такой фокус, это не по-настоящему – как с просветлением Дженкинса. Сэм, ты же понял. Ты принял меня за демона и смог убедить себя, что он человек.  
Ричард Дженкинс спросил Дина, откуда у него воскрешенное тело, чем он за него заплатил. И Дин вытрепал ему все, что знал – об отце, о демонах, об охоте, о Сэме, чесал языком, как запойный пьяница из придорожного бара.  
– И ты поверила демону? – Сэм скривился, он не верил ни единому ее слову. – Кем надо быть, чтобы водить дела с демоном? Если ты все еще Эмилия Понд, если Эми – твое настоящее имя.  
– Сэм, демон не может выйти за пределы ловушки.  
Когда Дин впервые встретил Эмилию Понд, она сказала, что гоняла брауни поварешкой, Сэм ему не поверил.  
Еще у нее были шикарные ноги, она играла в бильярд, и Дин ее спас.  
Если Сэм застрелит ее здесь и сейчас, все остальное будет бессмысленно.  
– Не стреляй, – сказал Дин своему брату, – сначала объясни мне, какого черта здесь происходит.

– И ты не хочешь понять, как ему удалось это сделать? По-моему, совершенно очевидно, что они оба недоговаривали. Если мы узнаем больше о сделках, то сможем это использовать.  
Дин больше не хотел ничего понимать – достаточно того, что Эми и Сэм чуть не подрались в машине, как пятилетки. Достаточно того, что они выжили, и едут вместе в машине.  
Больше всего на свете Дин Винчестер хотел завалиться в мотель и заказать пиццу.  
– Сэм, мы не собираемся встречаться с демонами и заключать сделок. Чувак, расслабься – все демоны лгут.  
– Дженкинс не был демоном.  
Демон сказал Эми, что Дженкинс был тем, во что верил. Тем, во что заставлял верить других.  
– Хорошо, он продал душу, чтобы медитировать, ходить по углям и получить свой фан-клуб. Его обворожительная помощница оказалась неразложившейся мумией. Брось, ты жалеешь, что его застрелил?  
Перед тем, как уехать, они подожгли дом. Дин гнал так, словно рассчитывал быть в другом штате, когда пожар обнаружат. Единственной, кто мог бы связать их со смертью Дженкинса, была старая библиотекарша, но Эми пообещала, что мисс Финч не расскажет ничего, кроме того, что посадила саму Эми на ближайший автобус, а до этого Эми помогала ей разбирать книги в библиотеке.  
– У него могли быть последователи, ученики. Кто-нибудь попытается занять его место.  
На смену свергнутому идолу придут новые, или Ричмонд снова станет тихой провинцией. Если Восточный Центр действительно контролировал город, избавил его от инфляции и преступности, то в ближайшие месяцы у жителей не останется времени для религии.  
– Демон сказал, что без Дженкинса у них ничего не получится, – покачала головой Эми.  
– Ты веришь во все, что он тебе наговорил, потому что он пообещал, что ты встретишь Доктора? Поэтому ты и решила вернуться навестить тетю?  
Когда Эми появилась в пентаграмме, то швырнула в Сяо Мэй женский чулок раньше, чем Сэм успел в нее выстрелить. Возможно, именно это и помешало ему сразу выстрелить. В любом случае она достаточно отвлекла Дженкинса.  
– Нет, просто, чем дольше я ищу Доктора, тем сильнее мне кажется, что я упускаю из вида что-то действительно важное. Знаю, но никак не могу вспомнить.  
– Надеюсь на то, что Доктор на самом деле не глава Преисподней, – предположил Сэм.  
– Демон сказал, что в Аду слишком много бумажной работы. Доктору бы не понравилось.  
«Мы исключили суккубов, демонов, сирен, лепреконов, вампиров, ведьму и штригу, хотя Сэм, наверное, до сих пор в это не верит», – сказала Эми-в-ирландском-пабе. Эми, нашедшая Доктора.  
– Ты умеешь играть в бильярд? – спросил ее Дин, глядя на вывеску очередного мотеля.  
Они расстанутся, когда доедут до ближайшего города, имеющего воздушное сообщение с Англией, после того, как Дин покажет Эми один отличный удар.  
Потом встретятся еще несколько раз.  
«Ван Гог, Дин, я видела Ван Гога!».  
Умрут и воскреснут.  
«Ангелы, Дин никогда не доверяй ангелам – не дай им себя провести».  
Успеют остановить Апокалипсис.  
«Это трещины, трещины во всей Вселенной, как на стене в моей спальне. Доктор говорит, что Вселенная рассыпается, что угодно может произойти где угодно».  
И встретят того самого демона, заключившего сделку с Ричардом Дженкинсом – разумеется, к тому времени они оба об этом забудут, так работают демоны и их фокусы. В конце концов, демоны, ангелы, Доктор – лишь вопрос веры.  
– Никогда не пробовала, – ответила Эми.


End file.
